The invention relates generally to article cleaning processes.
Conventional cleaning apparati such as washing machines utilize timed wash and rinse cycles as part of their laundering process. One problem with relying upon timed cycles is that at the end of a given cycle, clothing or other articles being laundered may not always be clean or detergent-free. In fact, due to variations in laundry load size and detergent usage amounts from one laundering cycle to another, it is very common for clothes to contain residual amounts of detergent even after all rinse cycles have been completed. The presence of the residual detergent can cause a variety of reactions in individuals ranging from minor itching to sever skin irritation in those who may be hypoallergenic.
In order to avoid the presence of residual detergents, many washing machine manufacturers unnecessarily program their rinse cycles for durations that are longer than which may otherwise be necessary. For example, even if the residual amounts of detergents contained within clothes fall below a predetermined acceptable level prior to the completion of the programmed rinse cycles, conventional washing machines nonetheless continue to complete the preprogrammed rinse cycles without modification. This is true even in the case where minimal to no additional detergent may be removed from the clothes through additional rinsing. Accordingly, this can result in a waste of natural resources such as energy and water as well as increased operating costs for the consumer.